1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a windshield wiper assembly and in particular to one which can provide multiple deflecting effects to wind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional windshield wiper blade has a tendency to lift from the windshield when the driving speed is high Hence, it has been proposed to mount a spoiler on the wiper or on the windscreen wiper arms in such a way to create an aerodynamic effect which acts to apply the wiper against the glass surface to be wiped. FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B illustrate a prior art windshield wiper assembly 1 with a spoiler, which includes a main yoke 11 having a spoiler 12 extending from the rim of one of the side walls of the main yoke adjacent to the wiper element However, in case of high driving speed, the wind rebound from the windshield will cause the blade 5 to have a tendency to lift from the windshield 6 (see FIGS. 2A and 2B) thereby making the spoiler 12 unable to solve the problem satisfactorily.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved windshield wiper assembly with a spoiler which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a windshield wiper assembly.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a windshield wiper assembly which includes a yoke having two arms each formed with two elongated openings between which there is a recess, wherein a spoiler extends from one side of the yoke and has a convex upper side and a concave lower side, a plurality of grooves which are formed between the spoiler and the yoke in which the grooves increase in size from two ends thereof such that the groove at an intermediate portion is the largest and the groove at the end is the smallest, and the yoke which is formed with a plurality of lugs each extending downwardly through a corresponding one of the grooves.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a windshield wiper assembly which can move smoothly and steadily on the windshield even when the driving speed is very fast.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.